The Second Day of School
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: We all know how the first day of school went, Scout never wanting to come back after Miss Caroline told her she wasn't allowed to read because Atticus "couldn't teach", Walter Cummingham not having a lunch forcing Scout to have to explain to Miss Caroline why and all other shenanigans. I wonder what the next day of school will bring. Written for an English Assignment.


Hello my dear fellow readers. So I had to do an assignment for school and it was to write a missing scene from To Kill a Mockingbird, so here is mine! I hope you like it. It took me way to long to come up with an okay plot. If any of you catch to allusions which are way to far after this book were published, I will love you forever! The bold is the section before/after the missing piece. The regular is my own originality. I am not Harper Lee, nor do I own anything I alluded too.

* * *

**Atticus kept us in fits that evening, gravely reading columns of print about a man who sat on a flagpole for no discernible reason, which was reason enough for Jem to spend the following Saturday aloft in the treehouse. Jem sat from after breakfast until sunset and would have remained overnight had not Atticus severed his supply lines. I had spent most of the day climbing up and down, running errands for him, proving him with literature, nourishment, and water, and was carrying him blankets for the night when Atticus said if I paid no attention to him, Jem would come down. Atticus was right.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day at school Miss Caroline read us another story about a cat. This one was about a little kitten who was homeless, and when from door to door looking for a home, but nobody would let her stay. Periodically throughout the reading Miss Caroline would look up and sigh, "That _poor _little kitten". By the time to story ended not one child was paying attention but yet Miss Caroline still closed the book contently and told us all, just like on the first day of school, "_Oh, _my, wasn't that nice?"

When she didn't get a response except for sound of itching children Miss Caroline went up to the blackboard where she reprinted the alphabet, "Now, today we are going to go through the alphabet and make sure that everybody knows it correctly". Painfully, letter by letter she gave us a little anecdote to remember how to pronounce each letter.

"Now, the A goes Ahh! The B goes Buh buh buh buuuhh. The C goes c-c-cold!" and so on and so on.

Once finally finished with all the letters of the alphabet we had some "get to know each other time."

I was just in the middle of telling a crowd of people how a man at sat on a flagpole for no reason at all and then got covered in the news when DC came up to me with a piece of paper asking me if I could read it for him. "Sure thing!" I told him, looking over at Miss Caroline who was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

The scrap of paper looked like it was ripped off of a much larger sheet, only some of the words were there and others were ripped in half or the paper was too damaged to read. The only full words I could make out were "due" and "debt". As I started to hand back the paper DC's eyes widened and he suddenly turned away from me and walked to his seat, the rest of the children had already gone, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the room. Miss Caroline was no longer at her desk.

"Jean Louise?" Miss Caroline's voice inquired above me.

I slowly turned around, "Yes ma'am?"

"I thought I told you no more reading."

"You did ma'am – to the best of my recollection."

A snicker went around the room. Miss Caroline looked around, perplexed on whether or not to punish me.

"Now don't be sassy Jean Louise, or I'll tell your father. No more reading, you hear?"

I mumbled back an inaudible response which apparently Miss Caroline took as agreement as she went back to showing the class how to make pine cone bird feeders; something everybody in the room already knew how to do.

**The remainder of my schooldays were no more auspicious than the first. Indeed, they were an endless Project that slowly evolved into a Unit, in which miles of construction paper and wax crayons were expended by the State of Alabama in its well-meaning but fruitless efforts to teach me Group Dynamics.**

* * *

Yeah, so I hoped you liked it. I have yet to see what my teacher thinks, I hope he also likes it, seeing as it's the last grade to go into the grade book before my final! Eek! So please review? Reviewers get a read and review of their story! (If they have one and I know the series/fandom)


End file.
